When Yellow Become Pink
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: temen. Tentang perasaan Shikamaru terhadap sahabatnya. Langsung baca aja deh. /ShikaTema/Oneshoot./RnR?


**When Yellow Become Pink.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And this story belongs to me.**

**Pair: Shikamaru and Temari.**

**Genre: Romance, friendship.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: AU, OoC, Alur cepat, typo(s), and Other. ShikaTema fanfic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendokusei.

Kata yang selalu keluar dari mulutku saat aku harus melakukan kegiatan yang sangat membosankan menurutku. Yah, seperti sekarang. Aku harus menemani teman masa kecilku, Sabaku Temari, ke tempat yang paling membosankan.

Malam hari seperti ini seharusnya aku masih menikmati tidurku. Bergelung di dalam selimut dengan lampu yang sengaja dipadamkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus keluar rumah dengan memakai mantel tebal serta syal yang melilit di sekitar leher. Tidak masalah jika aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, tapi ini sebaliknya.

Belum sempat aku naik kereta tujuan negeri mimpi, Temari telah terlebih dulu memaksaku untuk naik mobil miliknya dengan tujuan Dialova Mall. Tempat paling membosankan yang pernah aku temui sekaligus tempat yang paling menyenangkan bagi sebagian wanita. Tujuan Temari mengajakku ke sana adalah untuk membeli kado untuk hadiah natal yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Kenapa harus ke tempat ini? Kenapa bukan ke tempat lainnya saja? Dan kenapa pula harus aku yang diajak? Kenapa bukan Sasori-_senpai_?

Ingin aku tanyakan semua itu, namun aku terlalu malas untuk buka suara. Lagi pula aku juga tahu apa yang akan dijawab oleh Temari nantinya. Aku sudah terlalu hafal jika itu tentang gadis berkuncir dua yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahku. Ya, lagi-lagi aku dipaksa untuk mengendarai mobil yang jelas-jelas bukan milikku.

"_Mendokusei na."_ aku menggumamkan kata favoritku. Dan sepertinya dia mendengarnya.

"Kalau tidak mau menemaniku seharusnya tadi kau menolak saja tadi. Ah, kalau begini aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk ke sana. Kita kembali saja." Ucapnya datar dengan sedikit nada ketus dari suaranya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis.

'_Apa dia marah? Yang benar saja, aku harus putar balik? Setelah sejauh ini?'_ batinku berbicara.

"Heh, yang benar saja kita harus kembali. Kalau kau memintanya tadi sudah senang hati aku kembali." Aku mendengus dengan sikapnya itu. Temari hanya diam. Matanya menatap jalanan yang dilewati. Tumben dirinya tidak membalas perkataanku.

'_Apa dia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya ya?' _

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memfokuskan pada jalanan di depanku.

**~('-'~) (~'-')~**

Yah, seperti yang sudah ku katakana tadi. Di sini memang benar-benar membosankan. Tidak sepenuhnya membosankan sebenarnya, hanya saja…. Entahlah, aku memang kurang suka dengan suasana pusat perbelanjaan. Apalagi Dialova Mall merupakan pusat perbelanjaan paling besar dan paling lengkap di kota ini. Jadi tidak heran meskipun malam dingin seperti ini masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang berbelanja.

Kulihat Temari sedang berada di salah satu stand penjual peralatan makan. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, siapa tahu bisa membantu.

"Hei, sedang apa?" ku tepuk pelan bahunya. Ia sedikit terkejut. Apa Temari sedang melamu tadi?

"Sedang makan." Jawabnya ketus. Wow…. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk.

"Oh, ku kira sedang mandi." Sahutku asal.

Bletak.

Aww….

Hei, dia baru saja menjitakku.

"Baka hentai! Kau kan sudah tahu aku sedang memilih cangkir."

'_Hentai? Jika hanya Baka aku masih tidak masalah. Kalau hentai?,_

Iya, aku tahu dia sedang memilih cangkir. Buktinya di masing-masing tangannya terdapat cangkir dengan gambar berbeda. Di tangan kanan cangkir dengan gambar Kalajengking merah, sedangkan satunya cangkir bergambar nanas. Eh, nanas?

Kelihatannya Temari sedang kebingungan.

"Pilih yang Kalajengking merah saja. Menurutku itu bagus." Gadis tomboy itu masih diam. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sasori-_senpai_? Berikan itu saja padanya."

Bletak.

"Itte~ kenapa kau suka sekali menjitakku. Niatku kan baik." Aku mengusap kepala yang dijitak Temari dengan sengaja itu.

"K-kau d-d-diam saja." Gadis itu menudingku dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ada apa lagi?

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak mau menjawab, karena akan jadi urusan panjang jika menghadapi perempuan dalam _mood_ buruk.

Dan kami, lebih tepatnya hanya Temari, melanjutkan acara belanja. Sedangkan aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

**~(*-*~) (~*-*)~**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Temari, adalah saat aku tersesat 13 tahun lalu di festival musim panas. Aku berpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku saat itu. Jangan pikir aku menangis waktu itu, walaupun aku memang benar-benar menangis.

Usiaku 2 tahun lebih muda dari Temari. Waktu itu usiaku masih 5 tahun. Aku menangis sendirian di dekat salah satu stand makanan. Tapi karena ramainya festival, suara tangisku sama sekali tidak terdengar. Saat itu, Temari tidak sengaja menabrakku. Dan es krim yang dibawa nya tidak sengaja terkena wajahku.

BRUK.

Suara tubuh saling bertabrakan.

"Awww…."

"Uhh."

Dan disusul dengan suara rintihan keduanya.

"Hei, seharusnya kau jangan berdiri di depanku." Gerutu seorang gadis berumur 7 tahun pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Lihat, Es krimku jadi hancur semua." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Seharusnya kau yang berhati-hati. Dari tadi aku sudah berdiri di sini." Balas anak laki-laki di depannya tak mau kalah. Sepertinya bocah itu juga sebal. Karena ulah perempuan di depannya, wajahnya jadi belepotan karena terkena Es krim yang dibawa perempuan itu.

"Kau menyebalkan." Teriak gadis pirang itu. Wajahnya sudah merengut. Namun hilang seketika saat melihat wajah anak yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang tersesat?" Tanya Temari seusai melihat raut wajah laki-laki di depannya.

"Iya, aku tersesat. Dan aku tidak tahu jalan pulang."

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu aku antar kau ke Orang tuamu. Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Temari menggandeng tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tangannya.

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru." Tiba-tiba gadis di sampingnya berhenti.

"Nara? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang tuamu." Ucap gadis itu sedetik sebelum mengajak Shikamaru.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan kedua orang tua Shikamaru. Kelihatannya mereka juga sedang mencari anaknya itu. Meskipun wajah sang ayah terlihat malas-malasan.

"Itu orang tuamu, Shika-chan." Shikamaru sedikit syok karena panggilan gadis yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu.

Gadis itu menyeret Shikamaru untuk menghampiri pasangan Nara itu. Kemudian menyerahkan Shikamaru pada orang tuanya.

"Namamu siapa nak?" Tanya Nara Yoshino, Ibu Shikamaru.

"Namaku Sabaku Temari, _oba-san_." Temari membungkuk sopan.

"Eh? Kau anak Sabaku Rei yang baru pindah tadi bukan?" kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang berbicara. Nara Shikaku.

Temari menjawabnya dengan anggukan sopan.

Setelah dijelaskan, akhirnya Shikamaru mengerti. Ternyata Temari adalah tetangga baru mereka yang baru saja pindah dari Suna.

Dan sejak itu, Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi teman dekat. Toh usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Dan itu bukan sebuah masalah besar untuk menjalin sebuah persahabatan.

Yah, begitulah bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan Temari. Meskipun seharusnya aku yang marah karena Es krimnya yang menempel pada wajahku.

Kalau boleh jujur, selama 12 tahun aku menenal Temari, aku hanya sekali melihat Temari menangis. Yaitu saat Ibunya, Sabaku Karura, meninggal 3 tahun lalu, itupun hanya sebentar. Esoknya ia kembali menjadi perempuan judes seperti biasanya.

Aku tahu sebenarnya dia masih sedih, namun dia berusaha kuat agar Ayah serta kedua adiknya tidak sedih mengingat Temarilah yang paling dekat dengan Ibunya. Tapi meski begitu, Temari adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah aku lihat selain Ibu. Bahkan meskipun perempuan itu baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, aku tidak melihat setetes pun air mata keluar dari matanya.

Dan baru-baru ini aku tahu kalau Temari menyukai Sasori. Seniorku sekaligus teman satu angkatan dengan Temari sendiri yang kebetulan kuliah di fakultas yang sama dengan Temari.

Bohong jika selama ini aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Temari. Aku menyukainya entah mulai kapan.

Namun aku sadar. Aku hanyalah seorang sahabat ia berkeluh kesah di saat tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya. Aku mengetahui hamper semua rahasia Temari, begitupun dirinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu rahasiaku yang satu ini.

Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaannya karena mendengarkan pengakuanku. Aku tidak mau ia menjauhiku karena perasaan konyolku ini. Hei, cinta itu memang konyol bukan?

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan keluh-kesahnya sudah cukup bagiku. Dia bahagia, sebagai sahabat aku juga bahagia. Hanya sesederhana itu.

**~(*-*~) (~*-*)~**

"Shikamaruuu~"

Suara teriakan gadis menggema di salah satu sudut rumah bergaya tradisional jepang ini.

Sraakk.

Pintu geser yang dibuka secara paksa ternyata tidak berhasil membangunkan pemuda berambut nanas yang sekarang sedang terlelap di atas _futon_. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Langsung saja, kaki rampingnya berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dan−

Sreett.

Brak.

−gadis itu dengan kekuatan supernya menarik selimut sekaligus dengan _futon_ yang berada di bawah pemuda itu. Otomatis si kepala nanas langsung terpental dengan kepala membentur lantai.

"Temari! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih lembut?" Shikamaru mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya akan segera benjol akibat teratuk lantai.

"Lama." Singkat, jelas, dan padat jawaban Temari. Tiba-tiba Temari duduk tepat di depan Shikamaru dan memegang kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Mana yang benjol? Sini aku lihat!" Shikamaru diam sambil menunjukkan bagian kepala yang sakit.

Setelah tahu mana yang sakit. lalu Temari membuka satu ikatan di kepalanya, sehingga rambutnya yang awalnya diikat dua jadi terurai sebagian.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"Sudah diam saja,"

Temari mulai mendekatkan kepala sehingga sedikit menempel dan mulai memijat kepala Shikamaru yang hamper benjol dengan rambutnya sendiri yang terurai.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Bahkan angin pun enggan berhembus takut jika menggannggu dua sahabat yang sedang menhayati perannya masing-masing.

Temari, yang biasanya selalu bisa menemukan topic untuk dibicarakan, entah kenapa dia malah memilih untuk diam. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri sepertinya juga memilih diam.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Temari selesai memijit kepala Shikamaru. Namun meski begitu, keduanya tetap diam. Hingga akhirnya Temari mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Kemarin…. Sasori menembakku." Ucap Temari pelan. Tidak cukup pelan karena masih bisa dengan jelas oleh Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah biasa mendengar hal semacam itu dari Temari. Mengingat Temari merupakan gadis yang terkenal. Hanya orang bodoh yang berfikir Temari bukan orang yang menarik. Bahkan Shikamaru yang selalu menganggap wanita itu merepotkan bisa tertarik dengan Temari.

"Lalu?" tanggapan Shikamaru tidak sesuai dengan harapan Temari.

"A-apa aku harus…. Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"Mendokusei, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau meminta pendapatku dalam hal seperti itu." Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya. Lihat saja seat ini gadis yang disukainya itu sedang gelisah.

'_Apa dia berharap aku memberi saran untuk menolak Sasori?'_ batin Shikamaru.

"Terima saja. Kau menyukainya, dan sekarang kau tahu kalau Sasori juga menyukaimu. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan?" entah mengapa perkataan Shikamaru barusan terdengar sarkatis.

Seperti hatinya benar-benar patah. Padahal sebelumnya Shikamaru sudah sering mendengar Temari jadian dengan siapapun itu. Apa saat ini Shikamaru benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Temari?

"Sou…. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa Shikamaru." Temari mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman. Sekilas Shikamaru melihat kilauan di pipi gadis itu.

Shikamaru tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Temari sedang menangis. Mungkin seharusnya Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya seperti itu. Temari hanya meminta saran darinya. Mungkinkah sekarang dirinya boleh berharap bahwa Temari membalas perasaannya? Tapi jika iya, rasanya ia terlambat. Shikamaru telah memberikan jawaban yang salah pada gadis itu.

Dan mungkin saja, saat ini juga Temari sudah menerima Sasori sebagai kekasihnya.

Apa cintanya memang harus berakhir? Apa dia harus menyerah sekarang? Ah, bahkan dia tidak pernah berusaha, jadi untuk apa dia menyerah?

Ya, seharusnya dirinya sadar bahwa dari awal cintanya sudah salah. Shikamaru salah telah menyukai, tidak, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan meskipun cintanya terbalaskan, dia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis itu.

**~(*-*~) (~*-*)~**

Lima hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Shikamaru maupun Temari tidak pernah lagi bertemu secara langsung. Mungkin hanya tidak sengaja saling bertatapan setelah itu selesai. Seakan mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Padahal natal kurang satu hari lagi. Tapi mereka tidak ada satupun yang mau memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang merenggang. Sekalipun dengan kata 'Hai'.

Sekarang Shikamaru sedang ada di kamarnya membaca buku –entah-apa-itu− di meja berkaki pendek satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Yoshino dari balik pintu.

"Hm?" gumam Shikamaru malas.

"Bisakah kau keluar dulu? Ibu minta tolong padamu."

Dengan berat Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu. Kemudian Shikamaru mendapati Ibunya yang sedang membawa tas karton di tangannya. Shikamaru menunjukkan ekspresi tanya.

"Tolong kau antarkan ini ke rumah Temari-chan. Ibu sedang ada urusan dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengantarkan ini. Sudah ya, Ibu pergi dulu."

Belum sempat Shikamaru mengajukan protesnya, sang Ibu sudang menghilang dari hadapannya dalam kedipan mata. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas kesal. Ia malas jika harus bertemu dengan Temari di sana. Kenapa Ibunya harus menyuruhnya? Padahal rumah Temari tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Tapi Shikamaru masih bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang seperti ini?

Tak mau berfikir terlalu lama, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kediaman Sabaku. Biasanya siang hari seperti ini, Temari tidur siang. Jadi tidak masalah jika ia pergi ke sana sekarang. _Toh, _dengan begitu Shikamaru tidak perlu bertemu dengan Temari.

Ping…. Ping…. Ping….

Shikamaru menekan bel kediaman Sabaku. Bel milik keluarga Sabaku unik, menurut Shikamaru.

Setelah di tunggu beberapa menit, masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan membukakan pintu. Sekali lagi Shikamaru menekan bel.

Ping…. Ping…. –

Baru saja Shikamaru akan menekan bel lagi, suara seorang dari dalam terdengar.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Dari suaranya sepertinya Shikamaru kenal. Tapi yang ia dengar saat ini suara versi tua.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis tinggi ramping, rambut pirang sepundak terurai, lengkap dengan mata sayu dan wajah pucatnya.

Temari, gadis itu sedikit terperanjat saat tahu siapa yang ada di depannya. Shikamaru pun juga demikian meskipun tidak terlihat. Shikamaru berdehem. Mengatur apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Ini, ada bingkisan dari Ibuku untukmu."

"Untukku?" tanya Temari bingung. Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Sampaikan pada bibi, terima kasih."

"Hm." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Saat Temari akan menutup pintu, tangan Shikamaru menahannya.

"Tunggu."

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa- apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan segera beristirahat." Jawab Temari seakan menerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Shikamaru selanjutnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, apa nanti malam kau akan hadir?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

Temari mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah, jika kondisi tubuhku baik aku akan ke sana."

Sekali lagi Shikamaru mengangguk. Nanti malam di rumah Shikamaru memang akan merayakan sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan malam Natal. Dan Ibu Shikamru menyuruhnya untuk mengundang teman-temannya agar ikut merayakan bersama.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Sabaku untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Temari menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dan kembali beristirahat.

Pesta di rumah Shikamaru memang bukan pesta besar. Hanya pesta kecil dengan mengundang beberapa kerabat serta teman untuk bersenang-senang. Dan itu cukup membuat Shikamarru tahu bahwa gadis yang dari tadi ditunggunya tidak hadir.

'_Apa dia masih sakit?'_ tanya Shikamaru dalam hati.

Maka dari itu, Shikamaru meminta izin pada sang Ibu untuk membawakan beberapa kue yang disajikan untuk diberikan pada Temari yang tidak ikut pesta karena sakit.

Ya, Shikamru sudah bertanya pada kedua adik Temari. Meskipun harus menghadapi tatapan mematikan dari Gaara, adik ke dua Temari.

Akhirnya Shikamaru sudah berada di depan pintu keluarga Sabaku. Shikamaru tidak sendirian, melainkan ditemani oleh Gaara yang memaksa ingin ikut karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang 'iya iya' pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Dibandingkan Kankuro, adik pertama Temari, Gaara sangat _overprotective_ pada kakanya.

Dan inilah salah satu buktinya.

Bahkan seandainya bukan Temari sendiri yang memaksa, pasti Gaara dengan senang hati menemani kakaknya yang sedang ingin bicara empat mata dengan Shikamaru meskipun hanya sebagai obat nyamuk.

Dan dengan terpaksa Gaar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua orang berbeda gender itu di kamar sang kakak.

"_Nee-san_, jangan menutup pintu kamarmu, agar aku bisa segara menghajarnya jika dia berbuat kuran ajar."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas atas sifat _sister complex_ Gaara.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Temari sesaat setelah Gaara menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di pesta tadi, jadi Ibu menyuruhku untuk membawakan ii untukmu." Shikamaru berjalan mendekati ranjang Temari dan meletakkan kue di meja sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

Seperti sebelumnya, keadaan keduanya menjadi hening. Hingga Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang sudah terjadi di Antara kita."

"Heh, aku juga tidak tahu. Kau sendiri yang mulai."

"Aku? Kau yang mulai dengan sikap seakan tidak mengenalku saat kita bertemu." Shikamaru tidak terima disalahkan akhirnya protes.

"Huh, aku kesal padamu saat kau menyuruhku untuk menerima Sasori. Dengus Temari.

"Ha? Aku hanya memberi saran, kau sendiri yang minta saran. Dan bukannya kau juga menyukai Sasori-_senpai_?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku− aku menyukai teman masa kecilku." Ungkap Temari malu-malu. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena demam semakin merah seperti buah tomat.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. Apa dirinya yang di maksud oleh Temari?

"Sou ka." Sahut Shikamaru datar.

Temari mengambil sebuah kotak persegi yang sudah dibungkus serta dihias pita dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu memberikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu. Tapi benda ini sangat mencerminkan dirimu."

"Jangan bilang ini cangkir bergambar Nanas." Tiba-tiba saja aura Shikamaru menjadi suram. Temari hanya menyengir ria dengan mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk 'v'.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"_Arigatou._" Ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan istirahatmu. Kau masih sakit bukan?! Makanlah yang banyak dan segera minum obat." Pesan Shikamaru.

"Iya, kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Jangan bangun dulu jika masih pusing." Shikamaru masih melanjtkan pesannya. Temari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Temari tidak minat.

"Ya."

"Apa?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah beranjak dari tempatnya dan−

Chup~

−dengan cepat mencium kening Temari dan berjalan keluar.

"I love you."

Temaru baru sadar dari keterkejutannya saat Shikamaru sudah berada di luar ruangan. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan mengatakan itu.

Temari hanya tersenyum.

'_I love you too.'_

**Owari.**

**~(*-*~) (~*-*)~**

**Yo minna…..**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. **

**Sempet galau sebenernya gara-gara gak nemu ide buat nih fic. Karena ini fanfic dari **_**someone**_** *ceila :v :v**

**Judulnya aku ambil pas inget arti bunga mawar kuning sama mawar merah muda. Aku sengaja pake **_**pink**_** karena kalo pake merah, aku selalu inget darah. Gak nyambung yak? Gak apa deh.**

**Ah, buat yang reques nih fanfic, semoga gak mengecewakan ya….**

**Saran dan kritik sangat diterima.**

**So,**

**Mind to review….?**

**_Hana Kumiko_**


End file.
